


野风

by Yeshoubai



Category: Dharmakshetra (TV), Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshoubai/pseuds/Yeshoubai
Summary: ——“我心中已经有了这么多恶魔，你为什么还要来到我身边？为什么我发誓必要亲手杀了你，只有你死了，我心中的恶念才会消失……是不是这样？难降，会这样吗？”
Relationships: Bhima/Dushasana(Mahabharata)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	野风

1.

俱卢之战已经结束，那短暂的十八日早被时间翻过。坚战王取代了他盲目的伯父，般度五子取代了俱卢的百个王子。风卷走原野的血腥气，经战车车轮倾轧多次而不生野草处，也在几次落雨后长出青苔。

但人永远地把十八日留在了世上。从创世至今，兆亿个十八日在大神的一吐息间流过，有的十八日里响着父母老年丧子的哀哭；有的十八日里弥漫着王朝家族覆灭倒地时激起的烟尘，有的十八日里何人夜里拔剑；有的十八日里何处血流漂橹；有的十八日之前，晨光熹微，孩童规矩地坐在师长面前，眨着即使被阴谋蒙蔽也还黑白分明的眼。树上的鸟透过繁茂的叶片和枝杈，亦同样黑得发亮的眼睛窥探人，不知死期将至。

二分之世末端，迦利之世的先声，只这十八日里正法与非法抵死交缠，编织绳索似的汇成一股，把多得过分的不幸挤压，全装进这十八天里。这些日子或将成英雄史诗，或将成受难者的冰冷石碑，它或是鞭挞与愤怒，或使人无力与怜爱。它以其绝无仅有，在骑白马者彻底焚烧掉这本书前，作为最独特的篇章被铭记。后人铭记它，当事之人难忘它。死者在咽气之前记挂着它，胜者即使在梦里也为它所扰不能安眠。

谁是俱卢一方的噩梦，谁在这场战役的白天里完成了最光荣的复仇和最残忍的屠杀。虐杀这个词属于俱卢族，他们秃鹰一样将失群的猛兽之子围住，豺狼一样以凌弱成就自己的不义。而屠杀这个词——白日里的屠杀——属于他，他不需同伴，正如旋风仅一个中心，无需他人跟着自己肆虐。他记着名字的，他不记着名字的，曾侮辱过他的妻子的，曾为他妻子说过话的，在这飓风前都是将死之人，别无区别。伐由之子为持国百子火葬的光芒增添了必不可少的燃料，但在当下，在象城辉煌的宫室，在祭火之女的臂弯间，他被困在旧日的战场中重温过去。

锤矛不在他手上，俱卢之野也只有烟尘没有战士。他的敌人，他的兄弟，厮杀声，惨叫声，这些俱卢之战必不可少之物在他的梦里尽都缺席。他的原野里只趴伏着一个人。那人双臂被折断，瘫软扭曲地摆在地上。可这懦夫仍不死心，爬虫一样动着腰身，躲闪着在他背后直视自己的死神。

怖军闭着眼睛都能知道这是难降，持国百子中他最仇恨的那个，也是最无用，亦因这无用而最卑劣的那个。伐由之子一脚踩上难降的腰窝，难降登时惨叫出声。他因疼痛，双腿蹬得更有力了些。只是他背上压着千钧之力，徒劳地挣扎仅能显示他在这大臂力士前的渺小。

怖军当然知道现在只是梦境，这些年，他时常于梦中再把仇人杀死一次。他把脚往前挪了挪，一手抓着难降的头发，把人似鱼跃水面一般折起，另一只手拉着那软软垂下的手臂，毫不费力地将之扯下。难降的喉咙已叫得嘶哑，肢体分离时的剧痛只激起不甚响亮的一声痛呼。他的疼痛现在只能看到，不能听到，他在怖军脚下用尽全身之力颤抖。本要逃避死亡的人现在只希望死亡快快临头，而怖军只是漠视他的愿望，一如他曾漠视般遮丽的哀求。怖军再一次扯下了难降的右臂，他把这奄奄一息的仇人翻过来，如果现在是现实，他应看到一张极其惊恐绝望的脸。

而他看到了一张被恐惧折磨得扭曲的脸，却不是难降的。怖军骑在为他所征服的仇敌身上，拍了拍自己的脸，他的肌肉在暴怒之下紧绷颤抖，双目怒睁眼眦欲裂。他看到了，那倒在地上垂死之人项上接着的，是风神之子怒火之中扭曲可怖的脸。

怖军把手覆在那双直直瞪着自己的眼上。

“不要看我。”他轻轻说，但即使他遮盖住那视线，他依然能感到被怒视的如坐针毡。怖军从不忌惮难降，以及一切敌人的仇视，可现在向他喷吐烈火的双眼，竟是他自己的。怖军有击碎所有人的怒火的臂力，却唯独不能驱散自己的。

那火仗着他无能为力，将怖军囫囵吞下。只在梦里，这永不为复仇与践行责任犹疑的人，才会和被他投去愤怒的人倒错换位。他骑在被他征服的仇敌身上，身处怒火中，却如在雪山上一般瑟瑟。他紧咬牙关，出了一身冷汗，如梦里的怒目一般，圆睁着双眼惊醒。

德罗波蒂亦被惊醒。他们兄弟五人的妻子今日栖在他的房中。黑暗里怖军的轮廓仿佛一块固执的山石，德罗波蒂跪坐起身，从他背后把这瑟瑟松动的山岩环抱进怀里。安寝时为了舒适披散的长发遮住了怖军视野，发香冲淡了血腥，或是说，发香使血腥也可人起来。

  
2.

难降走在路上。他直看着脚下，手指无意识地互相抠着指甲旁的皮肉。没人知道这个阴郁的青年在想什么。般度族的其他四个兄弟视其为难敌最信任的爪牙之一；难敌领着他来找麻烦，或是说提着被怖军打得青一块紫一块的难降来算账时，也只把他当成自己听话却无力的乖巧兄弟。

怖军在心里大声嘲笑难敌的愚蠢，并为兄弟们的看人不清深深担忧。没人比他更明白，这降心俯首下潜藏的是怎样的暴风。难敌对他弟弟因无能感到痛苦一无所知，觉得只有自己的锤矛在伤害他。不过长兄坚战也从来不知道，自己对他的博学如何艳羡，玛德丽双子的美貌和阿周那爽朗的天性又如何刺痛他的心。怖军切爱着他兄弟们独特的品质，因他们同样切爱自己，因这些品质自己从未拥有。怖军心底的嘲讽渐渐没了底气，这种坚战难敌之间的差距仿佛被追上的烦闷叫他愤愤地给了身旁的树一拳。

“谁！”

难降被拳头砸到树上的闷响吓得一个激灵。他从自顾自的阴郁里猛然惊醒，打量了周围一圈，看见怖军从路边走出，拦到自己眼前，直觉得身体里的血凉了半截。他上次被推搡时磕碰留下的处处淤青还没全好，看到怖军，那些地方仿佛又开始疼了起来。

怎么今天就又碰上了这煞星。难降不敢再吱声，却又不甘心把目光从怖军身上移开。他的兄长难敌有与之锤矛较量的能力，自己却只能和他在阵仗上一较高下。他不敢应对怖军的巨力，更不敢面对从般度之子那处来的讥讽。

而最不堪忍受的，是兄长的疼爱。他抗衡不了怖军而被打得浑身是伤，还是早早落荒而逃，在难敌眼里都无区别。他只会气愤地说，明天，他一定要让怖军好看。

啊，是的。明天他又和怖军打了起来，持国百子再次和般度五子势同水火，谁都试图去亲爱的马嘶再次为这争斗左右为难，最后德罗纳大师过来，将扭打成一团的人群分开。难敌和怖军作为罪魁祸首被惩罚训练到深夜，但斗殴的起因没人知道。难降被遗忘，就像人们忘了自己走路时踩碎了几片落叶。

难降怒视着怖军，敢怒不敢言。寻常人会从这沉默中体会到自己的强大，从而心满意足，但怖军不是单纯的恃强凌弱者，他和难降一样沉默。诚然，他有能与难敌匹敌，甚至更胜一筹的臂力，但他的家族推崇的是这破坏吗？

他还小的时候，看着母亲慈爱地尽力搂住他们五人，玛德丽妈妈所生的两个漂亮弟弟自不必说，阿周那风趣得能使空气都轻快起来，而兄长更仿佛从不知气愤。“坚战兄长多么像母亲。”怖军的余光看向屋外，“他们都像母亲的孩子，只有我，控制不住愤怒。”

并且他永远忘不了，那些游走各地的街头艺人向他要水喝。其中的老人友善地要为他预言未来，可那干瘪的嘴唇吐出来的谶语恶毒无比。

“……了不起，你是注定要杀死兄弟的人。”

怖军被这未来吓哭了。他躲回贡蒂怀里，妈妈像他从小到大每次噩梦一样，轻轻拍着他的背安抚，但那预言仍在他心里住下。他看着兄弟们，并无嫉妒之意，却惶惑地在心里一遍遍自省是否嫉妒。直到他们回到象城，怖军看着那一百个毫不亲近的兄弟，感动得快落下泪来。

毕竟，五个人藏在一百个里，是多么的微不足道啊！

但会是谁那么可怜？怖军看着这一百个毫不亲近的兄弟，仍然于心不忍。他猜，总得是和自己交流最多的，且最话不投机的那个。一百个人里最后只有难敌和难降，总从众人中站出来向般度五子发难。

或许那个倒霉蛋是难敌，他打一开始就不喜欢般度五子。也或许是难降，怖军回忆了一下这个应声虫最初的样子，不免有些诧异，他好像一开始还因难敌对他们五个为难略有不忍。但人总在长大，他终于成了现在这个可憎的样子。

“是你的好兄弟。怎么，难降，这路只有你一个人能走吗？”

“这路供人从远处走过来，再从我这边走到远处。但没听说过哪个光明磊落的人，是潜伏在一边拦路找茬的。”

怖军乐了。

他本没有找茬的意思，但难降敌意这么明显，他辜负了人家的预期好像就太可惜了。

“因为我要在这条路上找人，难降，你见到他了吗？”

难降为警惕紧绷的双肩放松下来一点，眨了眨眼：“谁？”

怖军大笑：“我要找上次被我打得在地上爬都爬不起来的懦夫，难降，你看到他了吗，他这次有哭着叫他大哥一块过来吗？”

“怖军！”

难降怒吼一声，没多想便冲上去抓着他恰达的边。待上了手，难降才意识到自己在做什么。他双手颤抖，嗫嚅着正要溜走，而怖军得偿所愿的拳头已砸了过来。这次没有锤矛，但怖军的拳脚怎就不能算是武器。

他抱着头，把自己蜷缩起来，尽可能让自己只剩战士们不耻于打的地方露给怖军。该死的般度五子，他眼角流着泪水，嘴边沾着因小腹受击而呕出来的些许胃液。怖军，坚战，那群外来的野种，他憎恨一切，甚至连他的兄长他也憎恨。难降想，只用再挨一会，怖军打他一直都是这样，只有开头比较凶狠，往后就和良心发现似的放过他。

这是放过吗？

难降躺在地上，怖军已经离开了。难降啐了口唾沫，这该死的叫戏弄，叫侮辱。

3.

伐由之子又在夜里游荡于往日。

这次的梦很奇怪。他和兄弟们身处在那屈辱的赌骰大会，般遮丽裹着红纱头发凌乱，难敌趾高气扬地站在对面，而尊长们高高地坐在一边，又像看客又像石雕。

德罗波蒂红了的眼角一贯是野火，要山风助她复仇的呼唤，怖军打量着这凝固了的大堂。在这处，所有人都一动不动，连德罗波蒂被风拂过的发丝，也停在扬起的那一刻。

这大堂怖军再熟悉不过，它即是怖军怒焰中填着的最粗的一根柴火。但这里隐隐又有哪里不对。怖军环顾四周，他寻找这堂上何处有蹊跷。

难敌，沙恭尼，奇耳，迦尔纳，持国，全胜，维杜罗，毗湿摩，坚战，阿周那，无种，偕天。他把在场的人一个个数过，答案了然于胸。那个最卑劣的，不要说胜过自己、连和自己公平较量都不敢的那个懦夫，在借着女子耀武扬威后，落荒而逃了。

他怎能放过那拉扯德罗波蒂长发的手，他怎能饶恕那侮辱自己妻子尊严的恶人。怖军雄象似的挺胸迈开腿，大踏步地向走廊里去，正像难降领了难敌的命令，大踏步往宫室那边去一般。

难降徒劳地躲在摆放花瓶的案台之后，台上的花瓶却早被他撞倒。这矮矮的案台，根本不能为他形成遮蔽。怖军扯着他的头发，把他从墙边拖到走廊中央。难降不住吃痛哀求，报应不爽，怖军无动于衷。这凝固时间里，唯一流动的两个人之间却一副势同水火的架势。

“难降，你就是用这张嘴，叫般遮丽女奴的？”

  
怖军放开手，或者说撇开了难降的头。难降急忙往前爬着要逃脱，却被怖军踢翻，踩在脸上，他那时正呼救，鞋底就正好翻开他的上唇，直直磨着难降的牙龈。

他踩着难降的脸，然后又去踏着他的胸口。难降叫得颇为凄惨，被踩断了肋骨也说不定。他踩着难降裸露的腹部，人体柔软地给予外来的压力反馈，难降的腹部无力抵抗得被他踩得凹陷，但怖军的脚仍感到些许弹力。

怖军的脚最后挪到难降胯间。难降明白了他的意图，脸上霎时没了血色。

“你就是用这样的色心，来拥戴难敌的赌局的？”怖军重重踩下，整个走廊里回荡着难降绝望的惨叫。这被凌虐的施虐者挨不住剧痛，双眼翻白昏死过去。怖军并不稀罕他的答复，求饶，甚至改悔。他捏着难降下巴，把这死狗一样瘫在地上的人抓得更近，“你要让德罗波蒂叫你主人，难降，但没人是你的奴隶。诡计是难敌出的，骰子是沙恭尼扔的。你只是一条认不清自己的狺狺狂吠的狗！”

怖军扯下难降的托蒂，被踩得血肉模糊的下体滑稽可怜地垂在双腿之间。

难降需为他的每一句话，每一罪行，每一个邪恶的念头付出代价，而怖军就是他的债主。他已当着所有人宣告，持国百子的生命都为他所有。而难降的每一滴血，姑且还寄存在他胸膛中。总有一日，怖军要将之占为己有。那血一半会是伐由之子熄灭怒火的苏摩酒，一半要用以洗去祭火之女的耻辱。

“你胆敢以她的婚姻做折辱般遮丽的理由。”怖军扯着难降的头发，拿头往地上撞，他总得要难降清醒着听他复仇的宣言。

难降被砸醒，但也因头被重重碰在地上而神智不清。他侧过脸，用余光瞄着怖军，恍惚地看向骑在身上的人。

“你将比世上一切受暴行折辱的女子，更屈辱百倍。”

难降清醒了，却不是因为怖军报复的宣言，他痛得咬到了舌头。

怖军的手指直直破开难降肛穴。他倒是想直接一拳打进去，但那幽闭之处实在太小。原本安静下来的难降又开始告饶，甚至这回是哭着叫痛。怖军毫无怜悯地将埋在其中的三根手指分开，下了裁判。

“但没人会怜悯你，难降，你罪有应得。”

刹帝利武士浑如铁打，挥动锤杵刀剑时，臂膀上的肌肉绷起，坚硬犹如铜铸。可皮肉之下，身体当中，与之相对的血肉的柔软，便像频那挲浓郁柔嫩的果肉与其坚硬的壳的对比。怖军不再拽着他的头发，他虎口卡着难降的脖颈，把他死死地压在地上，脸颊擦着走廊柔软却粗糙的毯子。

怖军一手扼着难降的颈子，一手从身下探入，仿佛将他把持。而怖军的腿也一脚踩着地，一脚踏着难降的前胸，他张弓一般地大跨开步，降服群魔似的踩着仇敌的命门。难降的脖子就在他手中，轻易就能拧断。

善因背后有至高神嘉许而在永恒中坚立，可短暂的现世里，往往是恶骑在良善项上耀武扬威。难降的脖颈就在他手中，怖军把握着他的性命，没半点征服丑恶的困难险阻，他将这恶人摧毁，轻易得就像罗刹吃掉林中的婆罗门，老虎吃了羊，饥荒吞了人。

难降挪不动身子，双手却仍不死心地抓着地毯，直把那毯子被抓得皱起老高。待怖军醒来，他只会记得自己再次折辱报复了已死的仇敌，正像他此时在梦里，他便以为现实才是梦幻。那梦里，难降的血在他愤恨的拳头下喷涌而出，而除了这死有余辜者，其余的俱卢族众王子，有的丧生他的锤杵下，有的被他不分对象报复的双手撕碎。怖军握着难降脖颈的手开始颤抖，他仍不怜悯对他们的兄长一贯沉默，纵容出那个设赌局的难敌的九十九人。

但他恐慌，是什么驱使他在缺乏怜悯时不能像人一样报复，而狂暴得像春情翻涌的大象。

他再松开手，就像以往多少次停下对难降的欺凌。怖军站起身，难降仍躺在地上，抠着毯子，一动不动。怖军眨了眨眼。

地上的人胸口不知何时破开一个硕大的血窟窿，死不瞑目，汨汨淌出的血和地毯一般颜色。难降指甲里全是沙子，指尖都被粗粝的石子磨破了。

4.

俱卢族的大军阻挡不了他，数以百计的兄弟也都拦不住般度族里最凶暴的那一个。当死神确要来临，对更多的人而言，平日珍惜的声誉和尊严并不会得到升华。难降拔腿就跑，他甚至不敢分神，不敢回头看一眼怖军把自己追赶得多近。被叫懦夫就被叫吧，正像他从不后悔自己对黑公主的侮辱，他同样不后悔自己这次也不敢同怖军相抗。

因前者，从此没人能在提及俱卢族时把此族平庸无奇的二王子遗忘。至于后者，追赶在难降背后的哪是活人。秉着誓言而来的复仇神曾说：“你的血从此不再属于你，有一天我会将它们都据为己有。持国王的子嗣，他们的呼吸也都属我，等时候到了，你们就要像风吹伏长草坪，一个一个依次挨个倒下。”怖军指天起誓的话语振聋发聩，几乎要震断难降的脊梁。他从此认清谁是自己的死神。

难降一味地奔逃，直至投来的锤杵砸碎了他脚踵的骨头。

“我要死了，我就要死了。”难降倒在地上，此前想到怖军的报复，他还有些完成了什么伟业的阴暗快意，现在他只怕得什么都想不了。他也不再埋怨难敌为什么要自己去扒般遮丽的纱丽，而不舍得让他的挚友动手，他也不再埋怨难敌为什么什么都不放心自己去做，以至于难降之于众人，只是一个无关痛痒的注脚，“兄长啊，难敌，王中因陀罗，你在哪里，你的兄弟就要被杀死了！被与你为敌的野兽，难敌啊，你的敌人轻易就要把你的亲人杀害了！”

他手指紧紧抠着战场的沙地，双臂一腿，竭力地拖着一条残腿向前爬。但他的匍匐怎逃得过怖军仇恨的眼。他的血，难降此人的呼吸，就像肉之于饿狮，甘蔗林之于疯象。任他手指在粗粝的砂石上磨得血肉模糊，怖军的影子终于还是从他身后把他笼罩。

伐由之子就像猫摆弄爪边的耗子，他不紧不慢地跟在难降背后，待难降爬出几步，就又抓起他的脚踝把难降拖回原处，直到沙粒从指甲缝隙挤进甲盖之下，直到伤痛和酸沉终于使他无力动弹。他听到怖军蹲到自己身边，似有感慨：“我总算明白了。”

明白什么？难降无暇多想，他本能一般再撑起手臂向前爬行，但怖军一拳砸在他腰上，把他砸回地上乖乖趴着。他拳头压在难降背上，仿佛石头压住书写用的布帛。腰或许断了，或许没断，难降只感觉怖军拳头下面的地方火烧针刺的痛，他瘫软在地上倒吸凉气，怖军的话从他嗡嗡的耳鸣间飘进来。

“我终于知道，原来说我会杀死兄弟的传言确实是真的。我之前总以为传言是在说坚战或阿周那，但所幸，我还有其他兄弟。”

难降感到压着自己的拳头挪开，转而是自己背上承了一个人。怖军捉住他手腕，向后扭去。筋骨断裂对复仇的人仅是一瞬的快感，这一瞬对身受这报应的人却漫长无边。难降仿佛能听到自己体内骨骼断开皮肉撕裂的响声。

“饶了我，你不能和我一样。”难降惨叫之余夹杂着绝望地告饶。他的思想仿佛退行至多年之前，他想把自己蜷成一团，再等着怖军畏惧失控的暴力，可他一点也动不了了。

怖军无动于衷，作为报应与惩戒效法难降对非法的无动于衷：“不。我从来就不知道什么是正义。”

他扯掉了难降另一边的臂膀：“但我知道，我今天对你做的事是天理不容，且我非做不可。”

难降疼到神思恍惚，他在怖军胯下颤抖。他所侮辱的妻子的丈夫，在念着般遮丽的名时轻柔地梳理他掺进黄沙的黑发，随即又将他头发一把抓起，牵得难降头皮似撕开一般灼痛。

他被迫抬起腰，似脱水的鱼在案上弹跳弯出的弧度，怖军的声音近在咫尺：“就像你对德罗波蒂做的恶，你明知非法，但还是做了。”

“难降，你记着，这就是被拉扯头发的滋味。”

“你身处痛苦之中，我也一样。”他那死神起身，转去绕着难降踱步，细数自己的痛苦。难降有那么一瞬怀疑怖军是否真要放过他。

怖军一一细数。

“为什么德罗波蒂不是我一个人的妻子？”

“为什么我没有阿周那一样的福报？”

“为什么我比不上坚战博学的半分？”

“我心里的恶念已快叫我承受不住。”怖军将他踢翻成仰躺的姿势，“为什么你还要出现在我眼前？”

“难降。”怖军叫他。

疼得奄奄一息的难降勉强看了他一眼。

“你知道吗？”他说，“我发誓要杀了你，因为唯有你死，困扰我的噩梦才会消散。”

坚硬的盔甲在怖军手里就像妇女的纱丽，轻易地被他撕裂，丢开。空气把难降在盔甲里捂了一天的热气吹成冷汗，死亡当头，他却在怖军的疯狂背后瞥到一丝恐惧。他早该看出来，从怖军旧时的欺凌常常中止就该看出来，怖军看着自己，看那个放纵了内心阴郁和恶念的人，就像在看他压抑不住怒火的将来。

“会这样吗？”怖军从未如此轻声细语地问过他话。

被他骑在胯下的已不只是一个仇敌，而是陪伴了他半生，待宰的梦魇。

怖军的拳头高高举起，只一下便在难降胸膛砸出一个血洞。断裂的肋骨戳穿了肺叶，刺进了心脏。怖军拿他满是鲜血的手，捏着难降因死去偏开的脸。至死未闭的眼倒映出飓风肆虐过后荒凉的平原。

“是这样吗，难降？”

怖军扳正他的脸，发问，但无人回答。他疲倦又厌嫌地撇开了难降的脸。

**Author's Note:**

> 就，看正法之田前吧，看别人说这集怖军和难降很给，我寻思这俩人能怎么给。
> 
> 看完以后：Okay, 你赢了。
> 
> 其实网飞机翻很有问题。但我搞不到英文字幕的了……。关于死的到底是谁心里的恶魔，同一个场景在怖军篇和难降篇是不同的翻译。我姑且猜怖军篇是翻对了的……不然也给得太怪了。
> 
> 关于这个文。是被[数据删除]篇刺激到以后的激情无脑爽文[指只有我自己在爽]。正法之田这个剧，有时候改编很戳中我好球带，有时就是在我雷区蹦迪……我只能流着眼泪挑挑拣拣全吃完，呜呜，妈咪，饿饿！总之，这篇不是什么好东西，真的不是什么好东西。


End file.
